g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Magnus
Ultra Magnus (ウルトラ・マグナス, Urutora Magunasu) feels he is a soldier and nothing more. He very much prefers taking orders to giving them, and even avoids opportunities for higher responsibility. But when he is forced into those opportunities, he betrays his real talent for the job. He's strong, resolute, dependable, selfless, and courageous. Sadly, Ultra Magnus is the only Autobot who doesn't realize this. Believing he is nothing but a soldier, Ultra Magnus is perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot, and will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. He is respected by both the Autobots and Decepticons, due to his courage and self-sacrifice. There is a special enmity between him and Galvatron for this reason, for Galvatron may be the most deadly foe of all. (Also, Galvatron, given his mental state, probably doesn't approve of people he's had blown up getting back up afterward. This can be seen as a sore point for Magnus, too.) He is sometimes Optimus Prime's brother. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Barry Gjerde (English), Not Known (Japanese) His Cybertronian vehicle mode is usually a Cybertronian Truck, but his Earth vehicle mode is a Freightliner Trucks' Car Carrier. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Jazz **Warpath *Rodimus *Wreckers **Arcee **Kup *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots *Thomas Light *Megaman *Maverick Hunters **Signas **Megaman X **Zero **Axl **Spider **Cinnamon **Marino **Steel Massimo *The Resistance **Chief R **Nana **Gaudile Family Neutral Rivals *Galvatron Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron/Galvatron **Soundwave/Soundblaster **Skywarp/Cyclonus **Thundrcracker/Scrounge **Starscream *Mavericks **Sigma **Vile **Chill Penguin **Spark Mandrill **Armored Armadillo **Launch Octopus **Boomer Kuwanger **Sting Chameleon **Storm Eagle **Flame Mammoth **Redips **Hippopressor **Night Shadow **Depth Dragoon *Rebellion Army **Epsilon **Botos **Ferham **Scarface **Wild Jango **Silver Horn **Psyche **Mach Jentra **Incentas Weapons & Abilities History Serving as commander of Autobot City, Ultra Magnus directed the Autobots’ counter-offensive when the city came under attack from Megatron and the Decepticons some time in the year 20XX after Megaman X was sealed away. After directing Springer and Arcee to transform the city into battle station mode, he and Blurr alerted the rest of the city’s occupants to the attack, but they were only able to hold the Decepticons off for so long. During the battle, Optimus Prime was mortally wounded, but accepted Dr. Light's offer of sealing him away until he can be repaired in the future, passed the Matrix of Leadership on to Ultra Magnus. Despite his own misgivings, Magnus took possession of Matrix and became the new leader of the Autobots. Magnus's leadership did not get off to an easy start, when reports came in from the Autobots stationed on Cybertron’s moons of Unicron, a monster planet that was in the process of consuming them. Magnus quickly arranged for the Autobots to head to Cybertron aboard two shuttles, but as they were preparing to depart, they were attacked by Decepticon forces led by Galvatron, the upgraded form of Megatron. The Autobots fled into space and were pursued by Galvatron’s troops. In a last-ditch effort to lose the Decepticons, Magnus ordered an emergency separation of the shuttle. After Galvatron destroyed the jettisoned portion of the vessel (and declared the Matrix destroyed), Magnus and his crew landed their craft on the Planet of Junk for repairs. Facing Galvatron solo, Magnus attempted to open the Matrix, but the talisman did not respond, and Magnus was blown to pieces by the Sweeps. Thankfully, Ultra Magnus was soon repaired by the native Junkions after they befriended the Autobots. Magnus joined the other Autobots in the battle with Unicron on Cybertron and helped drive the last of the Decepticons from their home planet. In the course of the final battle with Unicron, the young Autobot Hot Rod opened the Matrix to destroy the planet-eater, becoming Rodimus Prime. Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:Autobot leaders Category:Matrix bearers Category:Former Matrix bearers Category:Rulers of Cybertron Category:Autobot Rulers of Cybertron Category:Multi-component Transformers Category:Future Transformers Category:Future Autobots